A New War
by Kray-z
Summary: Alright, this is set after Jake gives the order to ram the Blade ship. Once onboard the Blade ship, though, all hell brakes loose, and a big battle ensues. Could this be the beggining of a new war? Includes all of the characters at the end of the book, so


This is my first fanfic. It may not be perfect, but bear with me. Please, read and review!

"Ram the Blade ship," I ordered. Hahahahahaha! Fools! You think you can destroy me? And by ramming my ship, no less. Hahahahahahaha! That came from the evil, twisted creature know as The One. The newfound leader of the Yeerks. The one who had taken Ax prisoner, and made him part of it's self. The one who had torn us from Earth. " Captain, he is right. Ramming the Blade ship would do virtually no damage. At least, not enough to disable them." Menderash said.

"I know. But, it will give us a doorway. Everyone down to the escape pods. Right before we hit, we'll jettison. The ship will crash into the Blade ship. Then we'll fly the escape crafts through the crash site, and go looking for this "One'." It sounded good. The only problem was, there was no plan after we got in. All that I new to do was to try and find this being that had kidnapped our friend.

Everyone was heading toward the escape crafts. I held back Menderash. Already I was making tough choices. Just as Marco said I would. "Menderash, I need you to stay behind and pilot this ship." I told him through a pained expression. "I understand captain," he proclaimed without a hint of fear. "Do you really?" I was doubtful. He couldn't understand why I was assigning him to almost certain death. No one would. "Yes, captain. I must die for the good of the mission," Menderash said. "You are doing what you must. I fully understand." "Yeah, well, it's been a pleasure working with you, Menderash." I replied. "I feel the same about you, captain."

I left the bridge quickly, trying not to look back. I met up with the others halfway to the escape pods. "Are you alright?" asked Marco. I must have looked shaken. I sure felt like it. Condemning a man to death will do that to you. "Yeah," I lied, "just nervous about invading an alien space craft, is all." I laughed weakly. Santorelli and Jeanne might have bought it, I don't know. But Marco and Tobias had known me for way to long to be fooled. They let it slide, though. I was grateful.

We had gotten to the escape pods by now. The escape pods look like huge credit cards, with an egg right in the middle. The egg is the deck. "Santorelli and Tobias in the left one. Marco and Jeanne, you come with me." I gave out the instructions easily. I had done it for a long time. Marco and Jeanne were already in the escape pod. Tobias and Santorelli were in theirs as well. I got in. I opened a link to the bridge. Menderash's face appeared on the screen in front of me. "How close are we to impact?" I asked him. "Thirty seconds and counting." Came his reply. I opened a link to Tobias and Santorelli and said, "Alright everyone, battle morphs. Santorelli and Jeanne, you do yours as well. We're gonna need everyone." Santorelli and Jeanne had chosen battle morphs before we began this mission. Santorelli had chosen a bull moose. Jeanne's was an anaconda. They both nodded and began their morphs.

I said. "Marco, after you're gorilla, pilot this thing. Tobias, you go Hork-Bajir and do the same. I'm on it, Jake. Said Tobias in thought speech. Marco was half way through his own morph, and couldn't use thought speech, or normal speech. But he gave a nod and stepped up to the controls.

I started my own morph. It was a familiar one. One I had used many times. First, my face grew wide. My nose and mouth stretched out into a short snout. Dagger teeth erupted in my mouth. My ears moved up onto my head and rounded. Then, my knees reversed direction with a sickening _CRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!_ I fell forward onto the ground. Black and orange striped hair grew all over my body. A tail grew as my spine elongated. Claws grew from my hands and feet, which were growing pads. I was now a fully-grown male Siberian tiger.

Menderash, how long? I asked. "Fifteen seconds." He answered. Alright Marco, Tobias? Start the launch.


End file.
